


Evermore

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Inspired by Music, M/M, More angst, coda to Changing Channels, gabriel is sad, wow look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: He watches the Winchesters--he watched Sam--walk out of the warehouse as the holy fire flames flicker around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should be finishing my Hamilton inspired series. But I'm not. You guys get this instead.
> 
> I do not own anything. I don't even own the laptop I'm writing on.

Once, Gabriel had had it all. He was the master of his fate. He never needed anybody in his life.

 

Well, he supposes, this is what they mean by learning the truth too late.

 

He watches the Winchesters--he watches  _Sam_ \--walk out of the warehouse as the holy fire flames flicker around him.

 

He knows he'll never shake away the pain, and when he closes his eyes Sam's still there. He let this broken, flawed, mortal man steal into his melancholy heart, and it's more than Gabriel can bear.

 

And he  _knows_ Sam will never leave him, even as he drives away. Even now, Sam's tormenting him, calming him, hurting him, moving him, come what may.

 

He's wasting in his lonely, cowardly bitterness, he know's he's closed every open door. His heart had fooled him that maybe Sam would come to him, and they would stay together for evermore.

 

Gabriel stands there, dripping wet as the flames finally die down, and as soon as he can, he rages against these-these  _trials_ of, of all things,  _love_. His true voice is ringing throughout the building and shattering windows and light bulbs. As night comes upon him, he curses the fading of the light.

 

He can still feel the power of Sam's soul, taunting him as Sam is so far beyond his reach, yet never out of sight.

 

He knows the hunter will never leave him, even as he fades from view. From here on out, Sam will inspire him and be a part of everything he'll do.

 

Gabriel is still wasting in his anger, but maybe there was an open door. Maybe he can fool himself that Sam will let him in.

 

So, as the long, long fight begins, he thinks of all that might've been.

 

He'll wait for evermore.


End file.
